


Down to Business

by aidansidhe



Series: White Rose Week 2017 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidansidhe/pseuds/aidansidhe
Summary: A simple folder. A seemingly insignificant item can change a life forever.





	Down to Business

The house was eerily silent when Ruby came home that day. Half tempted to draw her devastatingly destructive Crescent Rose Mark II Ultratm, she crept along the hall silently. _“Thank you, Blake, for the super cool ninja lessons.”_

As she rounded the corner, her combat knife pressed tight against her arm, the nervous energy simultaneously spiked and relaxed. Whipping the knife back into the hidden sheath under Crescent Rose, she smiled at her beloved girlfriend. “Hiya Weiss. Sorry about that. It was like… crazy quiet. Not like, ‘Nobody is home, so the house sounds empty quiet,’ but the ‘Someone is here and their body is absorbing some of the sounds and not making any noise quiet.’” She looked around, “Where’s Zwei?”

Weiss, for her part, sat utterly still. Her fingers are steepled as she stared intently at Ruby. “Yang picked him up this morning. Shortly before you were supposed to be home. Care to explain?”

Rubbing the back of her head, Ruby began to babble, “Well, there were a few complications, but it got sorted. Had to wait longer than I thought. Sorry?” She grinned sheepishly.

Sighing, Weiss gestured to the seat next to her. “Please sit.”

Swallowing hard, the scarlet reaper sat hesitantly. “S-Sure.”

Taking a deep breath, Weiss reached below her chair and drew forth a black leather folio before handing it off to Ruby. “I do believe I have covered every potential angle. Please read it over and get back to me soon.”

Rising from her chair, Weiss walked with precision and grace before shutting the door behind her.

More confused than she had been since Neptune turned up on their ledge back at Beacon, _“That doofus. Thank Dust, the Maidens, old Ozpin, new Ozpin, and Remnant itself that he’s not sniffing around my girlfriend anymore,”_ Ruby stared at the door.

Opening the folio, her eyebrows arched high across her forehead.

\-------------------------------

A Proposal of Marriage

I, Weiss Schnee, hereafter known as ‘the proposer’ ask for the hand of Ruby Rose, hereafter known as ‘the proposee,’ in marriage.

Section I. – Living Arrangements

Upon signing, the proposer and proposee shall immediately search for a mutually agreed upon place of residence absent any other additional parties. A spare room for guests is permitted, however, it shall not be sublet for any reason not mutually agreed upon by the proposer and proposee.

Section II. – Legal Permissions

Upon signing, the proposer and proposee shall seek out and acquire powers of attorney regarding their affianced to ease any emergency concerns in the period prior to the wedding and full legal binding of the two parties.

\------------------------------

Ruby’s eyes filled with joyous tears as she read the first sentence, yet confusion reigned as she continued down the page. She then flipped quickly and realized she had forty-seven pages to go!

With an amused sigh, she settled into her chair and resumed her place in the contract.

ooOOoo

An hour and a half later, Ruby opened the door quietly, her face drawn and serious. Peeking through the gap, she spied Weiss pacing back and forth, her hair askew as she fretted over the looming silence from the office in which Ruby stood.

Opening the door wider, Ruby stood straight and tall-ish, her demeanor one of dignity and poise. Weiss halted in her pacing and absently tidied her clothing and hair. Suppressing the quaver in her voice, the dust mage asked, “Are the terms acceptable, Miss Rose?”

Staring long and hard at her icy partner, she replied, “I, Ruby Rose, henceforth known as ‘the answerer’ do hereby accept the proposal as laid out by Weiss Schnee, henceforth known as ‘the petitioner’.”

Her posturing faltered as she began to snicker until she fell back against the wall in laughter. Seeing the combined elation and fury on her petite partner, Ruby held up one hand. “Sorry, sorry. I’m not laughing at you. Well, I am, but I mean… This is a business proposal! I mean, duh, totally accepting. Signed, sealed, and delivered. But come on. Where’s the romance?”

Stamping her tiny foot in faint outrage, Weiss retorted, “It’s the only kind of proposal I know. What was I supposed to do?”

Dusting herself off, Ruby handed the folio to her fiancée. “It’s not that hard. You just do this…”

Taking one knee, she reached behind herself and retrieved a ring box from her pouch. “Weiss Schnee, will you marry me?” She snapped open the box to reveal a ring, a moonstone carved into a rose flanked by rubies and diamonds set in a white gold band.

Her breath caught in her throat, Weiss wordlessly nodded, her hand extended as Ruby slid the ring onto her finger. She then lunged into her lady’s arms, covering her face with tiny kisses before capturing her lips with fire and passion.

Breaking from the kiss, Ruby drew Weiss into a tight hug and whispered, “I was late because the jeweler hadn’t finished the ring yet.”

Pulling back, Weiss rested her forehead against Ruby’s and gazed deeply into her silver eyes. “It was worth every minute, my love.”

Ruby’s eyes flicker to the now abandoned folio. “So. Wanna go look for a new house?”


End file.
